


An early morning visit...

by BrianOristson89



Series: Brian's Adventures [1]
Category: Furry (Fandom)
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/M, Incest, M/M, MaleHerm, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sleep Groping, Slightly non-con, Watersports, Wet & Messy, cboy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:54:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27065977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrianOristson89/pseuds/BrianOristson89
Summary: Brian has a very interesting early morning...For the sake of the fic, Brian is 18 and in college!My third post! Smutty smutty smut smut. Enjoy!Please, any feed back you have for me is much appreciated.
Relationships: Brian (OC)/Daddy (OC)
Series: Brian's Adventures [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1975402
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	An early morning visit...

POV Brian  
I had woken up early one morning, way before the sun with a very full bladder. I got up to go to the bathroom when I thought better of it. As quiet as I could, I tip toed down the hall to my parents' bedroom. Their door was open and made it much more easier for me to slip right inside. On the left side of the bed, closer to the door laid my Daddy, snoring away. I giggled to myself. He looked so peaceful sleeping there next to Mommy. He must have thrown the covers off in his sleep, I looked down his body at his crotch. Daddy was hard. Must be having good dreams. His cock was very fat and thick. You definitely wouldn't think a guy with my Daddy's bod would have a cock that big. My Daddy was tall and pretty thick but slightly muscled. A very masculine male lion form with a big full mane to match. Everything I wanted to be or just be fucked by. Most of his body was covered in tattoos. But he made sure to get them on places that clothes could cover so he could still get any job he wanted. Anyway, back to my Daddy's cock. I licked my lips as I walked closer to the bed. My cunt was already wet from the pressure of my bladder. So I stood near the bed, I rubbed my cunty lips a few times, hearing the wet sounds in the quiet room made my heart race. I lifted up my night dress, which was just one of Daddy's old shirts. And gently as I could climb on top of Daddy, trying very hard not to wake him. I pulled his boxer briefs down and stared down at his fat cock laying there. A bit of pre-cum at the very tip. I wonder what Daddy could be dreaming about? Than as careful as I can, I pulled my cunt lips apart and started to pee all over Daddy's cock. It felt so good soaking him in my piss. I rubbed my clit before sliding my paw up to wrap around my very own cock cause I just couldn't help it. The piss spilled down his boxers and on to the sheets below us. The wet noises from my cunty got louder as I got so close to cumming. I stopped once the pee stopped. Than I carefully got off the bed and walked around to my Mommy's slide. She had the blanket pulled down around her waist so her tits where exposed. I lifted the night shirt up again and stroked my cock hard and faster. I bit my bottom lip to keep quiet as I squirted thick ropes of cum all over my Mommy's face and tits. Mmmmm... Than as quickly and quietly as I came, I left their bedroom to find more sleep and to leave my mess behind.

POV Daddy  
I was awake long before he crawl into my bed. I had been thinking about him a lot lately. Yesterday he didn't have any underwear on and wore a so very short sweater dress that his mother picked out at the store. If she only knew how much a slut our son was. He kept bending over in front of me. Showing me his wet cunty. And when he got home from school, flashing me all the hot cum dripping out of his cunt and onto the floor. Leaving a trail of cum everywhere he went. Surprised his mother didn't say anything. Or she just doesn't notice. I do. Makes me hard as nails when I see him bouncing down the stairs in some dumb piece of fabric they call clothing. His ass bouncing along as he goes. Threatening to peek out from the bottom of the dress. A cheek flashes here and there. His ass is growing so full and luscious. It's almost as big as his mother's. Maybe bigger. He hates wearing pants and always wears something short, clinging to his tight fit body. He is just fucking asking for it. Naughty boy! God, I wanna suck on his cock too. I know it's as big as mine, makes a father proud. I know these are things I shouldn't think about my own son. But I am animal and I am weak. And he doesn't make it easy for me. I know he is probably getting plowed left and right at that pricey college his mother insistent he go to. And I know he wants it to be me instead. Acting out to get my attention. Naughty, naughty boy! Last night was the last fucking straw. He came into our room and pissed on me. Fucking pissed all over my cock while he played with himself. Took everything that I had not to just slide inside his slutty hole right than and there, while his mother sleeps. Once he was finished and I could hear him slipping back into his own bedroom, I immediately reached down to squeeze my cock. Hard. I work my monster manhood quickly, trying desperately to cross the finish line. My big paw stoking up and down, imagining my own son's piss soaked cunty clenching around me tightly. Riding me deeply into the bed. His mother still fast asleep next to us. I stuff my free paw into my muzzle to muffle my groans as I cum, harder than I have ever cum in my life. Aiming for my wife's uncovered tits. Adding to the mess our son already left behind. As my breathing slowed down, I lean over the lick up all that hot sticky mess, moaning softly at our combined taste. My wife shifts slightly in her sleep as I start sucking on a nipple. She smiles sweetly, her eyes still closed as she wraps her arms around me and snuggles closer. I smile against her fur as sleep calls to me, no one the wiser.


End file.
